


Rythmic Everythings

by DimmingNova



Series: Fallout4 One-shots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, lots of blushing sole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimmingNova/pseuds/DimmingNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh…yeah. Right."</p><p>….</p><p>"Hancock?"</p><p>"Yeah, honey."</p><p>"I..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rythmic Everythings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for checking it out. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Ps: first time writing this kind of stuff. Tell me how I did? Would like to improve or at least get some pointers. Thanks!)

"Come on, baby. Relax for me," Hancock murmured to Nathaniel, who was sprawled naked before him in one of the beds in Hotel Rexford, legs wantonly spread to allow Hancock to kneel between them. Hancock was naked save for his trousers, red frock coat neatly folded on the back of a chair along with the General's coat and hats tossed on the end table. The red light of the setting sun glared through the boarded windows, making the interior shadowed and secluded. A lazy fan over head kept the room from becoming too stifling in the summer heat.

Nathaniel panted, his heart rate already skyrocketing and a flush forming on his chest, up to his neck and onto his cheeks. They had only just begun, but Nathaniel was all kinds of gone. He felt drowned in the sluggish, rhythmic movements of Hancock's hands. All of his nerves telling him to lock up, let go, ease down, buck up, stay still, ask for faster- slower-harder-gentler-His body seemed to take over and went against every insistence he tried to tell it to stop spasming with pleasure. The movement of Hancock's hand- a smooth glide up his length, thumb over the tip, back down and repeat- caused him to arch. Hancock's other hand massaging his sac and pressing at his entrance made him writhe and _want_. All the tantalizingly slow movements took Nathaniel's breath away.

Nathaniel froze when Hancock's thumb passed on his entrance again, anticipating what was to come, _wanting_ what was to come, but too hyped for it. Nathaniel shook his head as he stuttered out," I- I can't."

"Sure you can, just breathe."

Nathaniel stared at the ceiling, noting the mold and dry rotting wood. He tried to 'just breathe'. He closed his eyes and laughed after a second of listening to his racing heart and pants and how Hancock was breathing evenly between his legs." No-not fair. You've done this hundreds of times."

"Well, not _hundreds_ …."Nate heard the humor behind the gravely voice.

He huffed, peeking at Hancock through lidded eyes. He was beautiful. His body might be scarred beyond healing and he might be gruff around the edges at times, but his eyes spoke out to the night sky's, equaling it in all its' inky, glittering blackness. They were deep pools of love and patience and understanding, rippling at the edges as he gave Nathaniel a small smile. The red setting sun slithering thriugh the cracks of boarded windows turned his skin aflame and eyes blacker, all scars casting miniature shadows across his skin. Nathaniel stared wide-eyed at Hancock, drowning from a different kind of pleasure now.

Hancock hummed, his smile widening as he rubbed a ruff hand along Nathaniel's smooth inner thigh, causing Nathaniel to sucked in a breath. "You _are_ pretty sensitive," he chuckled, pressing the palm of the hand harder and moving toward his stomach.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's ruining the mood, though. I can't even calm down enough to allow-"

"Hey, hey, _hey_. We don't have to go all the way on the first time, darlin'." Hancock's other hand released his member to join the other in smoothing over Nathaniel's stomach and up his chest. Hancock followed the movement to lay bodily on Nathaniel. Nathaniel shook at the feeling of Hancock's rough skin; the contrast felt amazing. "We can cuddle for all eternity, and I'll be okay with it."

Nathaniel brought his arms around Hancock's chest, one hand running circles in the dip above his back-end where the waist of his pants ended, the other splaying over his shoulder blades," You have been too good to me, John. I want to return the favor."

"Then start with concernin' yourself with doin' what you feel comfortable doin'." Hancock snuggled into Nathaniel's arms, arms and hands tucked between the two of them. He let out a content sigh as he rested his cheek against Nathaniel's chest,"Damn, baby, you're warm ."

Nathaniel smiled, running his hand over Hancock's back. " You say that every time we go to sleep. I am starting to think you only want me for your personal furnace."

Hancock snorted, "Well, you're lousy with a shot, so I can't hire ya. You're not great with caps, so you can't be my banker. You're gullible- nuff said about that…But I'd be _damned_ if you can't talk a ghoul out of his clothes-and heart."

Nathaniel flushed crimson, pulling Hancock up and burying his face in the crook of his shoulder," You cannot say stuff like that."

Hancock chuckled. Nathaniel felt it rumble through the body atop him. Hancock lifted his face to give him a crooked smile, one that Nathaniel knew meant Hancock was about to tease him, "Stuff like what, mhmm? Like- Baby, you're the key to my heart," he brought a hand up to trace the freckles on Nathaniel's forehead, noting Nathaniel's dilated eyes followed his fingers, "you're the sun to my moon," he followed them down, under his eyes, "you're the only one that brings life to this shriveled ol' body of mine…" Hancock cupped Nathaniel's face with one hand to capture Nathaniel's attention. He continued when Nathaniel's grey eyes locked with his, "You're my one and only, my-"

He was silenced by soft lips pressing into his. Nathaniel moved back an inch. "You are my everything."

Hancock's answering smile was lazy and tender. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Nathaniel moved back in to deepen the kiss, bracing Hancock's neck with one hand and tightening his arm around Hancock's middle. Hancock snaked his arms to either side of Nathaniel's head, leveraging himself on his elbows with his hands free to tangle in Nathaniel's dark hair. Nathaniel swallowed Hancock's gravely groan as he pressed his hips into Hancocks, who returned the gesture with a rock of his own hips.

Nathaniel continued to sway with Hancock, easily creating an even, slow rhythm between them. It's something that came naturally to both of them. They fought enemies in sync. When one needed to reload the other knew to cover them. They bribed the 'bad' traders out of every cap in sync. One would talk and flirt, the other would constantly change the deals. They sang on Magnolia's stage in the Third Rail together; they mostly did duets and then some drunken bar songs after bad conquests. Needless to say…they were in sync every moment of the day. Step by step, they had each other's back; Something that only the lucky had in this day-an-age.

Hancock bit Nathaniel's lower lip, causing him to gasp and pull back. Nathaniel moved onto Hancock's neck, kissing and mouthing the ruff skin. Hancock's breath was ragged now as well, hot against Nathaniel shoulder where his head rested. "Shit, honey, baby, darling..Su-sure you never did this before?"

Nathaniel stopped long enough to purr in Hancock's ear," I…I may have fantasized once or five times."

"Ahh, fuck…" Hancock moaned at the hot breath on his ear. Hancock was starting to become uncomfortable in his trousers. "Giv-give me a second." He sat up and Nathaniel followed him, releasing him from his arms, concerned he had did something wrong.

"Don't give me that look," Hancock chastised and pointedly looked at his trouser.

Nathaniel blushed, reminded that he was naked in front of Hancock for… _coition deeds._ They had laid down side by side together for months now. The furthest they had gotten were make-out sessions and groping behind cloths. This was a big deal for Nathaniel. It was the first time he was fully bare before Hancock.

Hancock rolled out of Nathaniel's lap to pull the trousers down and kick them off into oblivion. He then sat criss-crossed on the bed next to Nathaniel, not wanting to push Nathaniel too far too fast, but close enough to touch thighs and knees. Hancock wasn't ashamed of his privates being on display, so he did the thing that was fast becoming very hard not to do. His gaze wonder over Nathaniel's body, noting all the moles and freckles littering slightly tan skin that had been hidden behind cloths. He had a sudden desire to map them all out with his tongue so that he would never forget the sight of this exceptional being.

Nathaniel didn't realized he was trying to cover himself until Hancock slapped his hands away.

"None of that. You were just lettin' me rub ya raw three minutes ago. There's nothin' to be ashamed of." Hancock rested a hand on Nathaniel's thigh, thumb swirling lazy circles around one of those moles.

Nathaniel breathe in deep and released it, "You are right. I just- I am not," he paused to gather his thoughts, "I just have never…shown myself to anyone."

Hancock nodded, understanding. "How you think the first time I had sex in this form was? I was afraid my partner would turn tail. Well, she did for some smooth skin the very next day- but that's not now or whatever." Hancock shrugged. "You get use to it, love. You find the right one and that's all that matters. They will want to be with you for you, not what you look like."

Nathaniel felt his insides clench. Hancock sounded so sure of this, but he knew his partner still had his doubts about everything they had together. Hancock had a 'fuck-you' attitude to those who hated him for his skin. He was strongly supportive of the outcast: drifters, ghouls, thugs, anyone that didn't belong in a 'perfect world'-whatever the hell that was this age. He protected them, the underdogs, and he despised all of those who harmed or disrespected anyone else. It was one of the qualities that had drawn Nathaniel in. Nathaniel couldn’t care less about the drug use. That's not what he saw in Hancock. He saw the passionate side, the side that Hancock hid behind the Mayor's Mask. He _saw_ how he loved to help those that needed and deserved it. He _saw_ how Hancock didn't judge others. He _saw_ how Hancock wanted freedom and equality for all.

No. Nathaniel wouldn't let Hancock plant him a step above him just because of their different skin types. He wouldn't let Hancock tarnish himself, to throw all his beliefs out a window for _him_. Hancock worried about Nathaniel leaving even after everything that had happened because of his skin-his differences. Nathaniel knew, understood where he was coming from, so he wasn't angry that Hancock would think that of him. He won't betray Hancock's trust over something as stupid as the texture of him skin. Nathaniel knew Hancock, the person behind the skin, and he thought Hancock was the most beautiful person on this planet.

Nathaniel, a need coming over him to voice his thoughts, grabbed the hand on his thigh and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm, "You are so beautiful, John. I-I can't tell you how much so."

Hancock felt as if someone had punched the air out of him at the look of love on Nathaniel's face. His response was hoarse, "What do you want to do…because if we keep talkin' sappy lines, I'm bound to finish like this."

Nathaniel blushed bright again and Hancock couldn't help himself. He climbed onto Nathaniel's lap and wrapped his legs around him. Nathaniel brought both arms around Hancock's slender torso. They breathe in each other's air, leaned in, and sealed their lips, Nathaniel opening for Hancock's tongue. When Hancock came up for air, he cupped both hands on Nathaniel's face and asked again, "Nate, what do you want?"

"All of you. Inside me. Around me. I want you. I don't care how- I just need you." 

Hancock groaned, "Nate, baby, what did I tell you about sappy lines…" Hancock trailed his tongue and lips up the column of Nathaniel's neck.

Nathaniel tilted his head back to allow Hancock better access. "What's wrong…baby," Nathaniel smiled wide at Hancock's usual endearment, "not use to your own medicine?"

He jumped and groaned when Hancock bit his neck, "Oh, I'm use to it coming out of _my_ mouth. Yours? It turns me on in all the right places… _baby_."

They locked lips again and it didn't take them long for needy moans of pleasure to escape the both of them. Hancock reach between them and fitted their members together. They were both leaking, so it was a smooth glide when Hancock ran his hand over both their tips and spread the pre-cum down their joined lengths. They shared a shutter at the feeling, Nathaniel groaning in appreciation.

"Gods, Hancock, why did we not do this earlier."

"So-someone kept getting cold feet?"

"Do not let me ru-run away again."

"Never."

Nathaniel stopped himself from bucking up and ruining the rhythm, but just barely. Instead, he reached between them and grasped them over Hancock's hand. He matched the pace and the world fell away from them.

Hot gasps breathed into shoulders, mouths and the now stifling room; clinging arms wound around shoulders and necks; nails bit into flesh to leave pale scratches; mouths finding necks, faces, chests, and lips; hands moving in tandem that blurred the vision of both. Nathaniel shuttered and his eyes squeezed shut, his release brought on by the smooth, hypnotic pace and Hancock's tongue swirling over one of many bite marks littering his shoulders and neck. Hancock followed Nathaniel over the edge, capturing Nathaniel's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Nathaniel lowered them slowly to the clean-blanked mattress, lips still locked. Hancock came up for air first, cursing, "Shit."

Nathaniel laughed, and said," Hopefully better than shit?"

"Better." Hancock rested his forehead on Nathaniels, enjoying the afterglow and closeness of everything. Nathaniel was starting to doze when Hancock poked him in the ribs. "Darlin', we need to clean up."

"Mhmm, huh…" Nathaniel agreed and promptly rolled them over, laying half on Hancock and half on the bed.

"Honey…" Hancock didn't get any further. Nathaniel's too-loud-to-be-real snore cut him off. Hancock chuckled and rubbed along Nathaniel's back with his non-sullied hand.

"Mhmm…feels good."

"Your suppose to be asleep, Honey."

"Oh…yeah. Right."

….

"John?"

"Yeah, Honey."

"I love you-everything."

"I love everything about you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you've noticed, but this character( Nathaniel) is more of an OMC I had made in the universe. After I had created him, I found out that your husband- if your the girl- is named Nate. Coincidence that worked against me really because I didn't know how to name the pairing: OMC/ Hancock or SS/Hancock? 
> 
> I have a SS but I made him to were he doesn't go after anyone. He will forever be alone, morning his wife and (later) doing everything in his power to love his son. Sucks, but that's how it had to be. I'm one of those people that believe love is forever. Call me naïve ... :P
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! I hoped you liked it.  
> Comment on any mistakes please. I tried to comb out as many as I could, but the writer can only notice so much.
> 
> If you liked, awesome! Thanks :)
> 
> If you didn't, tell me why. Always looking for improvement.


End file.
